The Jetgale Discovery
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: A Garchomp named Jet. A Pidgeot named Gale. One discovery changes their views about each other's view of "aquantinces" and makes it into something of a continuation of the past to present. GarchompXPidgeot. Fic Trade with Glory for Sleep.


Alright. I laxed off today when I told GfS I was gonna finish this. I confess, but it was mainly my own fault.

For that, I'm doing my second ever Pokemon shipping. Garchomp..

BTW, I have camp next week, meaning no new updates next week!

Edit: I deleted this after about 1 minute of uploading this because I had a bit more to write.

* * *

"So, your name is Jet?"

On the simple outskirts of Treasure Town. The Garchomp blinked a bit. The surroundings purely in bubbles as the time in the afternoon rolled around on the beach.

"Yeah? Why?" The male Garchomp replied, closing his eyes to take in more of his surroundings. His main feature was a scar on his right eye and a slightly different "jet" scheme on his head.

"Eh, I'm just wondering, myself." The Pidgeot said. Her beautiful wings slowly fluttered in the wind, white feathers offset by a brown wing, which were both flying in the gusty wind. Red tailfeathers and red/golden headfeathers accompanied a beautiful look.

"Yeah... I'm a bit new here." Jet mentioned and looked at her with his dragon-like eyes, yellow when looking at the other Pigeot.

"I guess I can show you around." She said, "I know it can't hurt to help somebody clueless." She laughed a bit.

"Yeah... I guess so, and I don't normally like to be the one clueless." The Garchomp said, a bit of worry in his eyes. As the two went deeper into the town.

* * *

"That was incredibly fun, Jet... walked around, met the crew... it was, really!" The Pidgeot laughed and said, slightly touching his back with her wing.

"Yeah... I know." He murmered, although a bit silent and with a bit of sadness in his voice. The Pidgeot, being very noticing to emotions, looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She said, putting her wing on him again.

"You remind me of somebody." He said, looking right at her.

"Ah, hmm? Who?" She asked back, looking at her wings a bit.

"...another Pidgeot. She was my mate. Though one night... she randomly left. Just... left. Without a trace. I doubt kidnapped but she... left..." He sighed while saying that.

"That is very different... but I bet you'll see her again eventually.

"Why do you say that?"

"If you want something long enough, it will eventually come to you." She sighed, "I can see it that way."

"You're incredibly philosophical, just like her, too."

The Pidgeot giggled at his remark.

"Well, thanks. You're good at flattery, if anything."

Jet laughed a bit as well, looking into her eyes.

"I know. Thanks... I remember. She had a red scarf around her neck that she found and a yellow tag on her foot. She used to live in the safari zone and was noted as such.

"I see... but I can see why you'd love her..."

The Garchomp rubbed his head for a while and realized. It was blank night time around the town.

"It's late. No place to stay..." Then he looked at her as if he WANTED her to say something. She sighed a bit after realizing what he wanted to do.

"Want to stay with me?" The Pidgeot mentioned a bit behind him.

"That'd be great... thanks!" Jet said, following her into her home as she rolled her eyes and giggled at the same time.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, you. That's all..." She laughed again.

---------------------

The home was in an outcropping of Sharpedo rock, more than enough to fit the two of them, plus a lot of decoration for others.

"Alright... I'm getting to bed, night." The Pidgeot said and laid down in her nest to sleep.

"Night..." The Garchomp said. He looked around the bird's house for a bit. Much of the things inside were foraged from various parts of the regular, outside world...

Then he looked more around. He looked inside a box. She would have probably reprimanded him for looking in her personal objects, but she was asleep, plus a kind person. She would accept it.

He was just about to the bottom of the box. He saw a dash of something yellow. He looked at it. A tag.

"That's weird..." He whispered, reading the label.

PROPERTY OF SAFARI ZONE. FUCHSIA CITY CORP. DO NOT REMOVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.

His face showed awe-stricken looks for a second. Now frantically (and quietly) looking through the box again. He found another thing.

"The red scarf... it is her..."

"By the way, the name's Gale."

"...Oh... my... Gale..." The Garchomp said, barely able to contain excitement.

"I've missed you for a long time, Jet."

-----------------

Eh XD More Romance/Suspence than anything... I tried! XD

Review!


End file.
